


Twas the Night Before Christmas, Mr. Steele!

by MissMy80sShows



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMy80sShows/pseuds/MissMy80sShows





	Twas the Night Before Christmas, Mr. Steele!

**Twas the Night Before Christmas, Mr. Steele**

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house

Mr. Steele was sleeping, nestled beside him, his spouse.

Her stockings had been flung around the room without care,

The rest of their clothes tossed aside here and there.

 

They'd had a tough case at the office that day.

Had needed to reconnect with some one on one play.

The case was about some stolen gems, so it were,

But Laura discovered the culprit, by the name, Schnurr.

 

They chased him through alleys and buildings alike.

They even followed him on a two-person bike.

When a gun was produced, Mr. Steele became nervous,

But Laura remained calm and maintained her focus.

 

She talked the gun out of the man's hand that day.

Leaving the police to collect him, and the client to pay.

They returned the gems for a big fat reward,

And Mildred rejoiced the boon they had scored.

 

By his fast thinking wife, whom he loved so much,

Who had saved them both, staying calm in the clutch.

He needed to show her how much he cared

She had saved them both, their lives had been spared.

 

He rushed her home, the condo awaited.

His fear and anxiety long since abated.

He got her inside, with a kiss and a wink.

The keys landed on the table in a bowl with a "Clink".

 

His arms wrapped around Laura, pulling her close,

"Why, Mr. Steele, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

He ignored her comment, his soft lips to her throat

He teased and tickled, as he pulled off her coat.

 

Laura could see he was in need of some comfort,

Pulled him closer and kissed his lips with passionate effort.

He leaned back, looked at her and waggled his brow,

"It seems, Mrs. Steele, I'm in need of the touch only you know how."

 

Nimble fingers plucked at buttons, slipping them free,

And delved through swirling chest hair with unbridled glee.

Laura teased his belt loose, pulling and tugging gently;

On freeing his manhood, she was focused intently.

 

His pants unzipped, and her hand slipped inside,

Remington dropped his head back and nearly cried.

Laura stroked him hard, her desire quite ardent

Matching his own, of that he was confident.

 

Remington pulled at her dress, throwing it aside

And she stood before him, his not so blushing bride.

She wore a silk teddy, with garters and lace

He couldn't hide the smile that appeared on his face.

 

He kicked off his shoes, discarding jacket and pants,

His shirt ending up on top of the plants.

Laura smiled wide and bit her lip in delight.

She was already wet. And he was ready, all right!

 

He swept her to the bedroom, setting her down,

Kissed her deeply with passion, before kissing her crown.

"I almost lost you today, love, because of that gun...

I can't lose you now... our lives have just begun."

 

Laura looked up, leaning back in his embrace,

Studying him quietly, brushed an errant lock from his face.

With a fervent kiss to banish his fear,

She said, "I'll do nothing to risk that, my Dear.

 

We've too much at stake, I can assure you, now….

I have something to tell you. You'd better sit down."

Blue eyes like saucers, Mr. Steele sat upon the bed.

"Laura?...Please...Tell me!" He implored and he plead.

 

Laura took a deep breath, looked into his eyes of blue,

She was excited as she started to tell him their news.

"Remember this morning, when I left for a while?"

He nodded, "You were gone for an hour… that's not your style."

 

"I went to the doctor just to be sure,

The rest of the day seems like a blur,"

Laura stopped, took a breath, and stepped closer to him,

She lifted his face with her hands with a grin.

 

"He confirmed my suspicions, I couldn't wait to tell you,

But that case got in the way, it was almost through.

I knew once it was over, we could celebrate

The new little life we have managed to create."

 

Pulling her close, they fell onto the bed,

He kissed her deeply before he said,

"A baby? You're sure? You're not teasing me, are you?"

"A baby it is, another Steele for you to pursue!"

 

Remington kissed her again, more passionately,

Rolled her onto her back, covered her body with glee.

"This is the best Christmas gift I've ever had,

You've told me I'm going to be a Dad."

 

The lovers spent the rest of the evening,

Sharing the news of their new beginning.

Through touches, and kisses and whispers galore,

Not an inch of their bodies was left to explore.

 

As the sun rose outside, they slept wrapped around one another.

Laura woke to the sound of the doorbell. "My Mother!"

She rushed out of bed, grabbed her robe as she said,

"Mr. Steele! Mr. Steele! Get out of bed!"

 

"My Mother is here for Christmas, remember?"

"Can we tell her the baby is due in September?"

"Not yet, just get ready. We will tell her soon, I promise."

"If it's a boy, can we name him Thomas?"

 

Laura looked at him oddly, shook her head and replied,

"As long as it's not Henry, Humphrey or Clyde."

"What about Greta or Bette or Audrey? Grace has a nice ring to it too."

"We'll discuss names later, Mr. Steele. Merry Christmas to you."


End file.
